The Candy Man
by forever.infinity1112
Summary: What happens when the new Mrs. Logan Huntzberger hears and old song at her wedding?


Rory wrapped her arms around her husband. Looking into his crystal blue eyes, they began their first dance together as husband and wife.

"You look beautiful tonight," Logan whispered in her ear.

"I better, this dress cost a fortune." She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her parents at the dessert table. _Leave it to mom to have chocolate before the entrée_, she thought.

Lorelai dragged Christopher over to the dessert table.

"Just one piece," Chris reminded her.

Rolling her eyes Lorelai muttered, "You're such a party poop."

"Hey," Christopher defended, "we haven't even had dinner yet. You going to get all filled up with the candy that you won't even eat any real food."

"Candy is real food." With that she took one of the small porcelain plates and piled it high with chocolate.

"Yeah, who says?"

"The candy man."

Chris shook his head. "No he doesn't. The song just says what the candy man makes his candy out of."

"Na uh"

"Uh ha"

"Na uh"

"Fine," Chris challenged, "prove it."

"I will!" Lorelai walked over to the deejay. "Can I make a request?" she asked.

The deejay nodded and lifted one of the ears of his headphones up.

"Can you play the candy man?"

He raised an eyebrow but agreed.

As the song ended Logan cupped Rory's face and gave her a sweet kiss"All right ladies and gentlemen. I have the first request of the night, 'The Candy Man'."

"I wonder who requested that?" Logan asked.

Rory didn't answer; she took a step away from Logan, her face expressionless.

Lorelai walked over to Rory and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I had to prove something to her father," she giggled before noticing Rory's expression. "Babe, what's up?"

"Nothing, its just that…um…I'll be right back." Rory hurried past her mother and husband and rushed towards the door.

"I'll get her," Lorelai told Logan. She found her daughter sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby. "Care to explain what just happened?" Lorelai nearly demanded.

"Not really," was Rory's terse reply.

"C'mon you have to tell me,' Lorelai begged.

"No, I don't." Rory turned away from her mother. "I don't tell you everything you know. If I did you wouldn't have requested that song tonight, of all nights."

Lorelai furrowed her brows, "Sweetie," she enveloped Rory in a hug, "Baby, tell me what I did."

"I took me weeks to finally accept Logan's proposal," Rory stated.

"I know, I helped you write all of your pro/con lists."

Ignoring her mother she continued, "I didn't want to change. I'm so different now as compared to before I met Logan."

"It's a part of life Ror, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes there is!" she screamed. "I've never stolen a yacht before, and you can't tell me that's a normal part of growing up. I used to be so independent, and now I can barely survive with out Logan."

"You're in love hon."

"I was in love with Dean," she whispered.

"Is that what this is about, Dean?" Lorelai was taken aback, she hadn't heard about Dean in years. "What made you think of Dean, you haven't seen him in years?"

"The Candy Man," said simply.

"The Candy Man made you think of Dean? That's interesting."

"It's our song, or it was anyway." Rory glanced down at her two hundred dollar shoes. She slipped her feet out of them and pushed them to the side. _What made me chose these?_ she wondered, _I've never been one for grandiose displays of fortune, why would I waste two hundred dollars on shoes? Who am I, Emily?_

"I never knew you had a song."

"You weren't exactly fond of our relationship at the time, so I figured I wouldn't tell you."

Lorelai nodded, "So this is from Dean, try two?"

"More like Dean try three," Rory corrected.

"But that was what, five six years ago, aren't you over him?"

Rory looked into her mother's eyes, and shook her head no.

"Oh Rory," she once again hugged her daughter.

Rory finally broke down, giving into all the emotions she had kept bottled up for years. She wept into her mom's shoulder debating if she had made the right choice marrying Logan.

Lorelai took out her cell phone and called her husband.

"Lore, where are you? Is everything all right?"

"Kind of," she said. "Can you just come and meet us in the lobby."

"Sure. Logan wants to know where Rory is, he's coming out there now."

"Don't let him," Lorelai instructed.

"What going on Lore?"

"We've got problem on our hands," she whispered, rubbing Rory's back.


End file.
